Entre el final y el epilogo (Finale)
by Aelin22
Summary: Siento la necesidad de llenar la larga lista de vacíos que la autora ha dejado en la historia, este es un único capitulo, cuyo propósito es dar a conocer mis fantasías sobre uno de esos vacíos que me han quitado el sueño irremediablemente, mi versión de lo que ocurre entre el final y el epilogo. Espero que les guste y comenten.


_**Nota del Autor:**_

 _ **A pesar de que los personajes de este libro me han enamorado irremediablemente, siento la necesidad de llenar esa larga lista de vacíos que la autora ha dejado en la historia, este es un fanfic de un único capitulo, cuyo propósito es dar a conocer mis fantasías sobre uno de esos vacíos que me han quitado el sueño irremediablemente, mi versión de lo que ocurre entre el final y el epilogo, espero que les guste y comenten.**_

 _ ***Los personajes pertenecen a Becca Fitzpatrick***_

 _ **Entre el Final y el Epílogo**_

La muerte y la devastación podían olerse en el aire, el roció de la mañana comenzaba a cubrir los cuerpos en descomposición que se amontonaban entre lápidas rotas y estatuas despedazadas, algunas de las armas utilizadas aquella noche seguían en manos de sus portadores, otras, relegadas al suelo bañado en sangre. Habría querido irme, estuve a punto de hacerlo, a punto de sucumbir a ese deseo frenético que me envolvía, me quemaba desde lo más profundo de mi ser, aquella ansia que seguía allí, palpitando en mi fuero interno a pesar del paisaje que nos rodeaba, pero no podía, no aún.

Patch me tomaba de la mano con fuerza mientras nos abríamos paso entre los cuerpos, él no había visto a Vee en la media hora que le había tomado escrutar a los caídos, aquella información me daba esperanzas, ella tenía que haber sobrevivido, no podía afrontar perderla, no a ella.

Escuche los pasos y las voces frenéticas, los Nefilim sobrevivientes se reunían en el punto donde todo había comenzado, hice un recuento rápido de sus caras, de los cientos que había visto al llegar al cementerio no quedaban más que unos cincuenta, sus rostros y ropas sucias, sus cuerpos surcados por heridas y quemaduras, el halo de fuego estaba extinguiéndose y el humo se arremolinada lejos por las frescas ventiscas de octubre.

Busqué a Vee entre ellos, casi sin aliento, tenía que estar allí, tenía que estar viva, sus miradas me captaron y luego a Patch a mi lado, aun así nadie se movió, no había odio ni ira, solo confusión en ellos.

Yo no había roto el juramento, había dirigido a ese ejército y le había dado la victoria, pero aunque mi muerte y la de mi madre ya no eran un incentivo, mi sentido de la responsabilidad para con los míos me había hecho volver sobre mis pasos, merecían saber lo que había ocurrido.

Lisa Martín se abrió paso entre la gente, su túnica negra hecha girones, Susana Millar corría detrás de ella, por mi vista periférica observe a otros dos de los altos mandos que se acercaban, Patch se tensó y me apretó la mano ligeramente.

-" _¿Qué quieres hacer Ángel?"_ – Dijo en mi mente, yo clavé mis ojos en Lisa y me erguí tanto como pude.

 _-"Terminar con todo esto"-_ Le respondí.

Escuche unas maldiciones en un tono de voz demasiado familiar y me giré para ver a Vee saltar sobre una lápida y correr hacia nosotros, llevándose un par de Nefilim por delante.

-¡Nora!- exclamó, sus brazos me rodearon casi al instante, no pude contener mi alivio, las lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas mientras hundía mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, ella estaba bien, Dios mío, estaba bien.- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó tomándome por los hombros y mirándome de pies a cabeza, como haciendo un inventario de daños, yo la imite, llevaba los jeans rasgados, la blusa llena de sangre y tierra, el cabello despeinado y las uñas rotas, pero respiraba y estaba allí, conmigo.

No me había soltado de Patch, sus dedos se aferraban a los míos y dio un ligero apretón para devolverme a la realidad.

-Bien- Murmure, pero el dolor se propago por mi cuerpo, atizando a mi garganta, yo estaba bien, pero Scott, ¡Oh, Scott!- _"¿Cómo voy a decirle?"-_ susurré a los pensamientos de Patch.

 _-"Lamento decirlo, pero no hay una buena forma para hacerlo"-_ respondió él, tenía razón.

-¡Y tú!- Grito Vee, sus ojos verdes se posaron en Patch.- ¡Maldita sea ven aquí! - para asombró mío y de Patch, Vee se colgó de su cuello, no duró mucho, pero esos segundos me dejaron trastornada, casi me reí, el rostro de Patch era un poema, estaba rígido y temí que me arrancara la mano.- ¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así!- Grito Vee soltándolo y mirándonos a ambos esta vez- Me han salido canas en la última media hora, me golpearon, me cortaron y destruí mi manicura, más vale que me cuenten todo lo que ha ocurrido con lujo de detalles o les juro que no volveré a hablarles nunca.- Escuche a Patch bufar disimuladamente.- ¿Y dónde está Scott?- me sentí palidecer al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Vee.- Le perdí la pista cuando corrió detrás de ti.-

 _-"Lo siento"-_ dije en su mente, incapaz de hablar.

Mi rostro debió revelar todo lo que mi boca no era capaz de pronunciar, Vee se puso lívida y lentamente se apoyó en una lápida cercana, mirando a la nada, quería abrazarla, consolarla, decirle que sabía lo que sentía, pero no tuve tiempo.

Lisa Martín y Susana Millar llegaron hasta nosotros, sus ojos se posaron en i, luego en Patch, en nuestras manos unidas.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Grito Susana apuntándome con un dedo.

Me prepare para lo peor, para ser culpada y para verme en la necesidad de huir, era una posibilidad plausible, después de todos los engaños de Dante y de lo que seguramente Marcie le habría dicho a su madre, si es que había tenido el tiempo de hacerlo y si no, era cuestión de tiempo, a menos de que yo pudiera evitarlo, tenía mucho por hacer, me concentré en esta primera tarea.

-Dante nos traicionó- recite con tanta entereza como pude- me engaño, todo este tiempo.- no tuve que hacer ningún esfuerzo para parecer afectada.

Lisa se adelantó y poso una mano sobre mi hombro, miro a Patch y luego a mí.

-Él lideraba a los ángeles caídos, todos lo vimos- Dijo en un suspiro, todos se mantuvieron en silencio y yo sabía que esperaban una respuesta.

 _-"Ángel…"-_ Me susurró Patch en mi mente, casi lo escuche reír. En menos de un año mi vida había dado tumbos en todas las direcciones posibles, había dejado mi vida, mi humanidad y mis escrúpulos a favor de subsistir en un mundo tan extraño e irreal, quizás, alguien menos fuerte, con menos apoyo, podría haber sucumbido a la derrota, pero yo no, yo era fuerte, me lo había demostrado incontables veces, yo había cambiado, sin dejar de ser yo, ahora era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para lograr mi cometido, una vida libre de amenazas, una vida junto a Patch, y si mentir era el camino, que así fuera.

-Intentó matarme- dije sin alzar la vista del suelo- A todos nosotros, logró matar a Scott.- Decirlo en voz alta fue mucho más dura, las lágrimas se me escaparon irremediablemente, Patch apretó mi mano y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Vee estremecerse y cerrar los ojos, Lisa me miró, detrás de ella Susana y los otros dos hombres enfundados en túnicas negras asintieron, sabía que el ambiente estaba listo para la explosión que tenía preparada en mi cabeza.- Siempre estuvo del lado de los Ángeles caídos, se hizo con un poder muy peligroso para intentar dominarnos a todos, quiso ir más allá y lo pago caro, perdió su alma y yo le quite la vida.- Las miradas se encontraron, muchos sonrieron una mueca de alivio y consternación, como fuera, todos parecían tenerme cierto… ¿Respeto?.

-Ya no hay ángeles caídos que vengan a lastimarlos- Patch alzó la voz y dejó mi mano para tomarme por los hombros desde atrás.- Al menos por el momento, estamos en paz.-

-¿Cómo es que tú sigues aquí?- Ataco Susana, sus ojos eran de fuego pero era obvio que estaba aliviada.

-Él, los arcángeles y yo teníamos un trato- dije sonriendo con suficiencia.- Tal vez muchos crean que no he hecho lo suficiente, pero Scott, Patch y yo llevamos un tiempo tratando de evitar esta guerra, creí…- Miré dramáticamente a Lisa y luego pasé mi mirada por los presentes.- Creí que si podía encontrar la manera de detener a los ángeles caídos antes de que un enfrentamiento tuviera lugar evitaría bajas.- Una farsa total, mis motivos para detener la guerra no podía ser más diferentes, pero seguí con aquel discurso.- Confié en Dante, creí que me ayudaría, pero él tenía otros planes, yo… Lo siento.- Musite.- En cuanto confirmé su traición mi intención era destruirlo, por eso lo reté, sabía que no se negaría, quería que esto quedara entre él y yo, no quería más muertes de las necesarias, quería desenmascararlo y terminar con esto, pero él fue más rápido, incluso involucró a mi hermana en esto- Casi vi como Patch elevaba las cejas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Susana se abrió paso y se acercó a mí, Lisa la tomó por la manga antes de que me tocara, todos parecían pensar que Patch destrozaría al primero que lo intentara. No se equivocaban.

-Le dijo a Marcie que había sido yo quien mato a Hank- estaba jugando con fuego y yo lo sabía, pero solo habíamos dos testigos de aquel hecho, Pepper ya no podría hacer uso de la información, y me aseguraría de que una vez que los Arcángeles dictaran su sentencia, si eran tan benevolentes como para enviarlo a la tierra, bueno, tendría que cerrarle la boca, Dante había muerto y Marcie, ella era considerada débil y a nadie le sorprendería que se hubiera dejado engatusar por un traidor desesperado.- Teníamos un trato con los arcángeles dije midiendo al máximo mis palabras, recordando a Basso.- Todos los ángeles caídos serían enviados al infierno y lo hicimos, todo habría terminado allí, pero Dante se las arregló para liberarlos y enviarlos aquí esta noche, utilizó a Marcie para distraerme, la puso en peligro.-

Escuche los engranajes haciendo contacto, todos sacaban conclusiones, todos estaban perplejos, Patch presionó mis hombros suavemente, su calor era reconfortante, sentía ese burbujeo en mi vientre, mi piel exigía a gritos su contacto, necesitaba terminar con esto y rápido.

 _-"Casi los tienes, Ángel, te creen, ahora dales un golpe de gracia"-_ susurró

-Marcie…- Dijo Susana, vi el miedo crispar su rostro, luego el odio, la ira.- Ese maldito… ¿Cómo saber que este caído no liberará a su amigos? ¿Cómo confiar en él?- Arremetió.

-Él nunca estuvo de lado de los caídos- Intervino un hombre entre la multitud, lo reconocí de inmediato, en alguna parte de mi cerebro, yo sabía que él había estado cerca de mi durante los meses que Hank me tuvo secuestrada.- Doy fe de esto y lo juro por mi honor- prosiguió mirando a todos los reunidos.- Trabajaba para Hank, era nuestro espía.- Me miró y bajo la cabeza, en un gesto entre una disculpa y una muestra de respeto.

Susana se giró para vernos con sorpresa, varios murmullos hicieron coro de la declaración del Nefilim y Lisa y los otros dos hombres se miraron entre sí.

-Ya todo terminó- Sentenció Lisa Martín, sus ojos se posaron en mi.- ¿Ahora qué?-

 _-"Tú lo hiciste hablar"-_ Patch supo que no le estaba preguntando.

 _-"Me debe un favor_ "- se limitó a decir en mi mente.

Me puse firme y lleve mi mano izquierda hacia la de Patch, se estremecía ante el contacto, fue imperceptible para todos, menos para mí, la luz del sol naciente dio de lleno en el anillo en mi dedo corazón y observé como Lisa palidecía levemente.

-Nos hemos ganado un periodo de paz, vayan a casa, vivan sus vidas, disfruten de sus familias, duerman tranquilos sabiendo que estamos a salvo- Elevé mi voz y miré a los ojos de aquella mujer.- Pero no olviden lo que vivimos, no olviden los rostros de sus hermanos, no olviden mi rostro, ni este juramento que les hago este día, si alguna vez los ángeles caídos osan volver a amenazarnos, entonces iremos contra ellos con todo lo que tenemos, y yo misma lideraré a este ejército y les daré caza uno por uno.- No corté mi mano, no derrame ni una gota de sangre, pero mis palabras parecieron ser suficientes.

-En ese caso, será un honor seguirte Nora Grey- Dijo Lisa, estrechó mi mano y tras una última mirada hacia Patch se dio la vuelta y se alejó a paso firme, los demás la siguieron y pronto sus pasos era un rumor lejano.

Me liberé de Patch y corrí hacia Vee, tenía los ojos cerrados, una lágrima había caído y recorría su mejilla, tenía las manos crispadas en puños y yacía acuclillada en la lápida, respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Vee- dije en un susurro, la atraje hacia mí y ella se echó a llorar al instante, sollozó frenéticamente un par de minutos y luego, dando bocanadas de aire, recobró su compostura habitual, sus ojos verdes estaban rodeados por tenues líneas rojizas y el labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente.

Patch se dejó caer unas lápidas más allá, concediéndonos un poco de espacio, ella me miro de nuevo de pies a cabeza y un amago de sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de separarse de mí y pasar las manos por su rostro para limpiar los restos de lágrimas.

-Él ha dicho que era una posibilidad y yo le tome por pesimista- musitó mirando al cielo.- ¿Cómo es el más allá para los que mueren como héroes?- Lanzó la pregunta a Patch, quien se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Hay una sección del cielo reservada para personas como él- Dijo con tono serio, lo miré esperando ver sarcasmo, pero solo pude divisar verdadero pesar en sus ojos negros, me miró y comprendí porque- Le debo más de lo que me gustaría, supongo que dadas las circunstancias tendrán preparado para él un buen sitio- Recordé a mi padre, como me había ayudado hacia unos meses, como me había contactado y me pregunté si Scott alguna vez podría hacer eso, solo por Vee.

Vee inhalo hondo y meneo la cabeza a un lado y otro, como si con aquel gesto pudiera borrar el mal momento, el dolor y el vacío que yo sabía llevaba en el pecho, sus ojos habían perdido cierto brillo. Le rogué al cielo, a Dios, a los ángeles, a quien me escuchara, que ella pudiera seguir adelante, que todos lo hiciéramos, perder a Scott era un golpe duro, él había sido mi amigo, un hermano, lo extrañaría eternamente.

-Lo sé Grey- Aquella voz resonó en el cementerio vacío, excepto por nosotros, me gire y casi caí de rodillas, envuelto en una nube de bruma, como si fuera una ilusión, estaba Scott, vestía totalmente de blanco, los aros en sus orejas refulgían con una luz antinatural mientras nos sonreía.- No tengo mucho tiempo- dijo, ni Vee ni yo nos movimos, anonadadas.- Tu padre me estaba esperando cuando llegue allá arriba, ¿Puedes creerlo?- hizo una reverencia sonriente- Me han admitido en el cielo, a este atractivo pecador- Vee se recostó sobre una cruz aferrándose a sus bordes para no perder el equilibrio.- Un viejo amigo tuyo fue muy amable en traerme aquí, un ángel de la muerte llamado Tedhael- Vi a Patch sonreír y luego dar un par de pasos hacia mí.- Ahora… ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes mucho que agradecerme Patch?- se mofo.

Patch me pasó un brazo por la cintura y beso mi sien.

-Gracias- Dijo sonriéndole y sus miradas se cruzaron en lo que podría haber sido complicidad, Patch tomó mi mano izquierda y entrelazó nuestros dedos.- Por mantenerla con vida-

-Ha sido un placer, lo anotare en la lista de favores que te he hecho, tal vez vuelva algún día para cobrarte, si el cielo es tan aburrido como ustedes los caídos lo pintan- No se me paso el hecho de que Scott mirara el anillo y luego me guiñara un ojos.- Cuídala.- dijo con ternura, más de la que nunca había escuchado en él y Patch asintió.

-Scott- Dije, pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta.

-Lo sé, lo se.- dijo sonriendo.- Eres especial Grey, ya deja de preocuparte por todo y se feliz, te lo has ganado.- Me miro de nuevo la mano izquierda y echo la cabeza atrás para soltar una risotada jovial.- Pediré que me dejen ver en primera fila cuando tu madre se entere.- mire el anillo en mi dedo, mi madre… Santo Dios, me preocuparía de eso más tarde.

Patch presiono su agarre y comenzó a andar llevándome con él, comprendí que Vee necesitaba un momento a solas, me gire para verla, pálida y temblorosa.

-Te esperaremos en el aparcamiento- Dije antes de atravesar las tumbas con Patch y perdernos de la vista.

Cinco minutos más tarde, estaba abrazada a Patch junto al Barracuda de Scott, me apretaba contra su pecho, sus respiraciones eran pausadas mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y esperábamos en silencio, Vee atravesó la verja y se dirigió a nosotros, ya no lloraba, parecía estar calmada y sonrió al encontrarnos, me separé levemente de Patch y me gire para mirarla.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Exclamó Vee, de repente sus ojos miraban mi mano izquierda, al anillo en mi dedo, escuche su mente calcular y rehacer los cálculos una y otra vez, me miraba a los ojos y luego a Patch que sonreía abiertamente.- ¿Qué es esto?- alzó mi dedo bruscamente y señalo el anillo.

-Un dedo- dije en tono desenfadado, me taladró con la mirada.

-¿Y qué es esto que rodea tu dedo?- su índice rozó el metal helado y alzó la vista para ver a Patch.

-Un anillo- Dije yo, sentí como Patch temblaba al contener la risa, realmente no sabía cómo llamar a aquello, ¿Boda? Definitivamente no, habíamos hecho nuestros votos ante el cielo, sellado nuestra unión con sangre, en medio de un cementerio, con los vapores de la muerte rodeándonos, con nada más que un amor infinito y ese anillo como testigos.

-En términos prácticos- Dijo Patch mirándola con una sonrisa triunfante y los ojos brillando con suspicacia- Nos hemos casado-

-Casado- repitió Vee mirándonos a uno y al otro.- ¡Casado!- exclamo más alto, un grito irrumpió por su garganta, un genuino alarido de emoción, saltó hacia nosotros y nos acorralo contra la camioneta.- ¡Se han casado! ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?- nos soltó y me propinó un puñetazo en el hombro.- ¿Cómo es que me has dejado fuera de esto?-

-No le planeamos Vee- Intente explicarle.

-No importa- dijo sonriendo tan abiertamente que sus ojos casi brillaban de nuevo.

Amaba esa capacidad en Vee, era capaz de vencer el dolor, de hacerle cara con una sonrisa y de vivir en carne propia las emociones de sus seres queridos.

-Bueno supongo que debo felicitarlos- giró el rostro hacia el cementerio y soltó una carcajada, luego lo volvió hacia nosotros, me miro y luego a Patch.- ¿Sigues siendo un inmortal verdad?- dijo.

-Lo soy- Patch me sonrió y supe por su mirada que el regalo de Basso se había convertido en nuestro mayor secreto.

-Pues dale gracias a Dios, Blythe te va querer arrancar los ojos en cuanto lo sepa y yo quiero estar allí para verlo, lo exijo, me lo he ganado.- Rio nuevamente y sacó las llaves del bolsillo de sus jeans, reconocí el llavero de Scott.- La moto está en la parte trasera.- dijo moviéndose hacia la puerta del conductor.- No salió ilesa pero esta entera.-

-¿La moto?- susurré, pero Patch ya estaba en movimiento y descendía su motocicleta del cajón trasero.

-La recogimos cuando tú estabas inconsciente, Scott dijo que si la dejábamos allí y Patch lograba regresar del infierno, no se lo iba a perdonar.- Su mirada se ensombreció al nombrarlo, pero no se permitió mostrar nada más.- Llámame cuando estés lista para ir con tu madre, llevare palomitas.- Me miró a través de la ventanilla y suspiró.-

-¿Estarás bien?- pregunte, renuente a abandonarla, yo estaría desecha, lo había estado y solo ella había logrado sacarme de aquel estupor horrible al que no estaba dispuesta a volver, asintió y sonrió.

-Promételo.- dijo mirando a Patch posicionar la moto a un lado de la camioneta, le lanzó las llaves y él las tomo al vuelo antes de asentir.

-Lleva Tylenol contigo- dijo Patch y eso basto para ella, puso el motor en marcha y desapareció carretera abajo.

El sol comenzaba a teñir el cielo con tonos naranjas, Jeshván había terminado, los ángeles caídos eran historia, los arcángeles ya no eran una amenaza, Patch había escapado del infierno y yo había vivido para verlo, todo había terminado, no, acababa de comenzar. El rugido de la motocicleta me hizo estremecer, Patch me miró con sus ojos negros descarados y sonrió abiertamente.

-Vamos a casa- dijo tendiéndome la mano, no vi casco alguno y no era como si me importara mucho, me encarame detrás de él y salimos disparado por el camino.

Patch tomó la carretera hacia los muelles, minutos más tarde la puerta se cerraba detrás de nosotros, descendí de la moto y lo seguí hasta el interior de la casa. Encendió las luces y me observó mientras se despojaba de la chaqueta de cuero, me tendió un mano y al tomarla haló de mi hasta rodearme con sus brazos, su cuerpo era cálido y duro bajo mis manos, ya no tenía miedo, ya no tenía dudas, ese era mi lugar, mi hogar, Patch lo era todo.

Beso mi frente, mis mejillas y luego rozo ligeramente sus labios con los míos.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó.

-Estas aquí- me limite a decir aferrándome a su camisa.

-Y no pienso irme- besó mis labios lentamente, con tanta dulzura que creí que mi corazón podría romperse- Ni pienso dejarte ir a ningún lugar Ángel, tú eres mía.- Su voz era demandante, seductora y su cercanía despertaba mis más profundos deseos carnales.

Caí en cuenta de que me urgía terriblemente un baño, llevaba sangre, barro y polvo por todo el cuerpo, tenía el pelo enmarañado y estaba segura de que tenía más de un moretón y rasguño sanando. Nada de eso me importaba ahora, no realmente, solo podía verlo a él, solo lo necesitaba a él.

-No tengo intensiones de marcharme- susurre contra su pecho y pude ver como se estremecía levemente.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó con sorna, tenia, pero no precisamente de comida.- Puedo prepararte algo…- Mi mente me lazó una idea, sonreí.

-Me caería bien comer algo- Dije, vi la duda traspasar sus ojos negros, pro luego sonrió y me dejó libre para dirigirse a la cocina.

-¿Pavo, sin mayonesa ni pepinillos?- Preguntó sacando los ingredientes de las alacenas y hundiendo la cabeza en el refrigerador.

-Me parece bien, voy a ducharme, no tolero más el olor a sangre en mí- no esperé un comentario, di media vuelta y me introduje en la habitación, mi bolso seguía en el armario, había sido lo bastante precavida como para traer ropa demás cuando lo prepare unos días antes y Patch se había empecinado en que dejara mis cosas allí, en caso de necesitarlas si decidía quedarme más adelante.

Me dirigí al baño, me duche lo más rápido que pude, lavé cada rastró de suciedad de mi cuerpo y enjuague mi cabello, me seque y me envolví en una bata de paño negra, estaba haciendo un intento por deshacer los nudos de mis rizos frente al espejo cuando Patch abrió la puerta del baño y me miró con ojos impacientes.

-¿Conoces el termino privacidad?- Dije sonriendo, el agua caliente había relajado mis músculos y me sentía agotada, pero su sola presencia envió descargas de adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo, me miro de pies a cabeza, estaba descalza y totalmente desnuda excepto por la bata de baño que me llegaba un palmo sobre mis rodillas, era de mi talla, había sido colocada allí para mí y yo lo sabía muy bien, de pronto me di cuenta de los pequeños cambios que él había hecho en esa casa, aun con el poco tiempo que llevaba habitándola y con todo lo que habíamos pasado.

El espacio doble del armario, cuyo lado derecho estaba vacío excepto por mi maleta y las cosas que había dejado desperdigadas al vestirme apresuradamente aquella noche que interrumpiera Blakely, la comida orgánica atiborrando las alacenas y los postres de chocolate y coca cola de cereza en la nevera.

-No pusiste el pestillo Ángel- respondió recostándose en el marco, me comía descaradamente con la mirada, no me dejé intimidar, termine de peinarme y paso a su lado sin tocarle. La chimenea de la habitación estaba encendida, con las espesas cortinas azules corridas el lugar estaba a media luz, la lámpara de noche estaba encendida y sobre la mesilla, a su lado, dos platos de sándwich de pavo y un par de latas de coca cola.

Patch me atrapo por la cintura antes de que pudiera dirigirme al armario, besó mi cuello y suspiro sobre mi hombro.

-Ven a comer Ángel- tiró de mi hacia la cama y se sentó a mi lado, puso un plato en mis manos y tomo el otro.

Caí en cuenta de que era la primera vez que podría saborear la comida, lo había visto comer, sí, pero solo porque su cuerpo necesitaba combustible, aun así, el realmente nunca había obtenido ningún sabor de lo que se metía a la boca. Lo observé dar un sorbo a la coca cola mientras yo me cruzaba de piernas sobre el edredón y daba un mordisco a mi sándwich, realmente tenía hambre. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sonreí.

-Tómalo con calma- dije riendo, arrugó la frente y frunció los labios, pero dio un segundo trago.

-¿Esto es normal?- preguntó.- ¿La efervescencia?- Asentí.

-Las cosquillas en tu garganta duraran solo unos segundos.-

Él sonrió y dio un mordisco al sándwich, comimos entre risas, más relajados que nunca, Patch descubría cada nuevo sabor, cada nueva sensación con la ternura de un niño, para cuando terminamos de comer y los platos se amontonaron sobre la mesa de noche, habían migas de pan en la cama y los ojos negros de Patch me miraban con más ansias que nunca.

Sonriendo, posó una mano sobre mi rodilla, trazó círculos perezosos sobre mi piel y me atrajo hacia él, sus labios rozaron los míos un segundo más tarde, el besó fue intenso, salvaje, sus manos subieron hasta mi cintura y se las arregló para pasar mis piernas sobre las suyas, la bata comenzaba a levantarse bajo su tacto, sus manos enviaban descargas eléctricas sobre mi piel desnuda, se me aceleró el corazón y me fundí en sus brazos, acaricie su pecho, su respiración tan errática como la mía. Se detuvo un instante, presionando su frente contra la mía, sus ojos me miraron, una silenciosa solicitud, sonreí en respuesta y pase mis brazos sobre su cabeza para rodear su cuello y acercarlo más.

-Te amo, Ángel- Susurró contra mis labios, sus manos hicieron camino hacia en cinturón de mi bata y deshicieron el precario nudo, acarició mi piel, más allá de los límites que siempre habíamos trazado débilmente, me arquee contra él dándole acceso a todo lo que deseara tomar y sus labios descendieron lentamente.

-Te amo Patch.-

Nos fundimos a un ritmo frenético, finalmente libres para reclamar esa porción de felicidad ansiada por tanto tiempo, saboreamos juntos el néctar de la pasión y nuestras voces se unieron en un cantico lujurioso, él podía sentirme, él era mío, tan mío cómo era posible.

El miércoles paso, aunque no fui muy consciente de ello, no sé exactamente cuántas horas estuvimos en la cama, envueltos únicamente por las sabanas arrugadas, el fuego se había extinto un par de veces y de no ser porque nuestros estómagos rugían, probablemente hubiéramos seguido a ese ritmo.

Estábamos en la bañera, envueltos por el vapor almizclado de las esencias de ducha, descansaba mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Patch, sintiendo sus respiraciones acompasadas, sus labios besaban mi cuello y sus manos descansaban sobre mi vientre. Pero aún así mi mente iba a mil por hora, pasada la bruma del dolor y la felicidad no podía negarme a ver el mundo tal cual como era, no podíamos pasarnos la vida escondidos del mundo, y ese mundo iba a querer respuestas.

-¿Qué sucede Ángel? Susurró Patch en mi oído- Puedo escuchar tu cerebro trabajando, hará combustión-

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunte en voz queda, el rostro de mi madre paso por mi mente y me estremecí.

Patch subió sus manos hasta mis hombros tensos y dedico un par de minutos a masajearlos, deshaciendo los nudos con agilidad mientras depositaba besos a intervalos pequeños en mi cuello, suspiró pesadamente y la burbuja que nos había envuelto los últimos dos días desapareció con un sonoro _"plop"_ a nuestro alrededor.

-Hay algunas cosas que tenemos que establecer tu y yo Ángel- dijo y su voz era serena, casi pude ver el brillo de su sonrisa a mis espaldas cuando dijo.- ¿Dónde quieres vivir?-

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, ¿Dónde quería vivir?... No lo había pensado. La respuesta llegó tan rápido como mi rostro se giró para encontrarme con el suyo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté, me sonrió abiertamente, como si me hubiera estado leyendo los pensamientos.

-Desde la fundación del Delfic he tenido mi estudio allí, era seguro, pero dudo mucho que pueda ser habitado después del pequeño incendio cortesía de Marcie y Dante.- Dijo, yo me mordí la lengua para no mencionar el hecho de que haber matado a Hank en esos mismos túneles y el horrible recuerdo del aroma acre de las plumas de ángeles siendo incineradas no le daría precisamente un ambiente hogareño.- Tengo un surtido de propiedades a lo largo del país y en el extranjero, un par de casas en Maine y claro, esta esta casa.- paso un dedo por la línea entre mi cuello y mi clavícula y deposito otro beso.- Claro que siempre podemos buscar otras opciones, es tu decisión Ángel-

El estómago se me contrajo y mi corazón dio un vuelco, nos habíamos casado, estaríamos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, yo había jurado lealtad y por tanto era inmortal, como Patch, solo teníamos que ultimar detalles.

-Me gusta esta casa, al menos por el momento- dije entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, el anillo brillo entre la espuma y contrasto con mi piel húmeda.

-Siempre podemos remodelarla, cambiar lo que no te guste- ofreció sonriente, sus facciones estaban tan relajadas que me pareció verlo por primera vez, no había ya rastros del cansancio que lo había perseguido las últimas semanas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dije y bese su mejilla.

-Además, nos viene bien, está lo suficientemente cerca del instituto y lo bastante lejos de tu madre- Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Patch y supuse que después de su último encuentro con mamá aquella era la reacción obvia, ¡Oh Dios, mi madre! Yo también me estremecí.

-Tenemos que ir y hablar con ella, no puedo esconderme para siempre- Dije hundiéndome más contra el cuerpo de Patch.

-Siempre queda el escape Ángel- su vos estaba cargada de un humor negro, la propuesta era tentadora, lo había sido desde la primera vez que me lo había dicho, "Escapar de todo", pero yo no lo había hecho aquella noche en casa de los Millar, cuando salte del tejado y me deje caer en sus brazos, ni la noche en que nos vimos en casa de Scott, ni la mañana del martes en el cementerio, yo no quería escapar, era egoísta y quería que mi vida antes y después de Patch funcionaran juntas, dentro de lo posible.

-No quiero escapar, quiero terminar el instituto, quiero vivir sin miedo y sin esconderme nunca más.-

-¿Qué hay de la universidad?- Preguntó y un recuerdo me hizo sonreír.

-Creí que tenías teorías sobre eso, si mal no recuerdo, hiciste alarde de saber exactamente a cuales aplicaría y con cual me quedaría.-

-Bueno, aún hay tiempo para pensar en eso, solo quiero asegurarme de que tengas todo lo que desees Ángel-

-Tengo todo lo que deseo, aquí contigo-

Patch me estrechó entre sus brazos y dejo escapar un suspiro en mi cuello.

-Será mejor que llames a Vee entonces- Dijo resignado- Iremos a ver a Blythe hoy mismo.-

A las seis menos cuarto el Cadillac se detuvo frente a la granja, a lo lejos pude ver las luces de la casa encendidas, el Neón de Vee estaba aparcado en el camino de entrada y bajo dando saltos en cuanto nos divisó, no dijo más que un hola cargado de tensión y los tres nos adentramos en la propiedad, yo me debatí entre tocar o utilizar mi llave opte por lo segundo, mamá estaba en la cocina, pudo oír el repiqueteo de los platos al ser lavados en cuanto me encontré en el vestíbulo.

\- ¿Nora?- Grito desde dentro y me aferré a la mano de Patch con más fuerza de la necesaria, habíamos considerado largamente que diríamos, que le contaríamos, finalmente opte por casi toda la verdad, ¿Cómo más podría hacerla entender los sucesos que nos habían llevado a este punto?

Mamá atravesó la estancia con un paño en las manos, se detuvo al vernos y su rostro se transfiguro en una expresión furiosa en cuanto vio a Patch.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Exclamo mirándole- ¡Deje muy claro que no quería volver a verlo!-

-Necesito que me escuches- Dije alzando un poco la voz.

-¡Fuera de mi casa!- chilló de nuevo, respire profundamente y me adelante un paso.

-No- sentencie, mi madre me miró sorprendida por mi tono- Necesito que me escuches, tenemos mucho que decirte.-

-No quiero oír nada que tenga que ver con él- Sentenció dándose la media vuelta y yo colapse.

-Yo tuve que escuchar a Hank Millar, tuve que aceptarlo y soportar que invadiera mi espacio privado, lo vi profanar el lugar en el que mi padre vivió y no tuve elección, perdóname si creo que después de dieciséis años de secretos y arbitraria iniquidad tengo derecho a exigir que mi madre me escuche.-

Se quedó rígida un par de segundos y sus puños se cerraron a cada lado de su cuerpo.

 _-"Auch"-_ Me lanzó Vee mentalmente.

Mi madre se dirigió a la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá, la seguimos a paso lento, Vee se sentó en una butaca apartada y se entretuvo admirando sus uñas mientras Patch y yo nos ubicamos en otro par de sillas, mantuvimos las manos unidas si las miradas mataran probablemente habría enviudado esa noche, los ojos de mi madre podrían haber superado a la hechicería diabólica.

-¿Sabes quién era Hank Millar?- comencé y ella me miro desconcertada.

-¿Qué?- dijo molesta- ¿Qué clase de juego es este Nora?-

-No es un juego- replique- Mamá, lo que voy a decirte sonará extraño, pero te lo juro, por la memoria de papá que cada palabra es cierta.

La destrucción de la hechicería diabólica, según pensaba Patch, podría haber acabado también con ese truco psicológico que Hank había puesto en la cabeza de todos, yo esperaba que así fuera. Relate poco a poco cada suceso de los últimos seis meses, Patch intervino para contar la historia de los ángeles caídos y los Nefilim, Vee asentía y secundaba nuestras historias una y otra vez, mamá o dijo nada, la vi estremecerse al contarle como había muerto mi padre, la vi contener la lágrimas al confesar que Hank me había secuestrado, lo que me había hecho a mí, a Marcie, a tantas personas y luego le hable de Dante, de la guerra y de cómo había heredado un puesto que no quería, de cómo había puesto nuestras vidas en riesgo y como había salido ganadora, por suerte. Le conté que Scott había muerto para salvarme y que Marcie, con su herencia demasiado pura, no tardaría en seguirlo, le conté sobre los arcángeles y Basso y Dabria.

Oculte el hecho de haber matado a mi padre biológico, aquel secreto era imperativo.

Para cuando todo esto estuvo dicho, mamá temblaba en su asiento y sus nudillos estaban blancos alrededor de la toalla retorcida.

-Nefilim- susurró y me pareció que no os hablaba a nosotros.- Harrison, él me conto algo sobre eso, yo… No puedo recordarlo.-

 _-"La telaraña de Hank se deshace"-_ Me dijo Patch mentalmente y apretó mi mano, una esperanza se abrió paso a través de mi pecho.

-¿Nos crees?- Preguntó Vee incapaz de soportar más la tensión del ambiente, y eso que no le había dicho la mejor parte.

Mamá nos miró de hito en hito, el agarre de la toalla se relajó y finalmente posó su mirada en mí.

-No sé porque- dijo- Pero les creo-

Sonreí nerviosamente, sabiendo que solo me quedaba una verdad por revelar, mire a Patch y escuche a Vee contener la respiración a mi otro lado.

-Hay algo más- dije, pero Patch me detuvo.

- _"Déjamelo a mí Ángel"-_ susurró en mi mente.- Blythe sé que nuestra relación no ha sido del todo cordial y realmente lo lamento.- comenzó Patch, mi madre lo miro recelosa, ángel caído o delincuente juvenil, a ella le daba igual, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.- Pero como le dije una vez, Nora es todo para mí, la amo, sé que no la merezco, pero por una vez no me pesa ser egoísta, atravesé el infierno para encontrarla, literalmente.- sonreí sin poder reprimirme.- Y mientras ella me quiera nada podrá separarnos.- La voz no era una súplica ni una amenaza, a medio camino entre ambas, la emoción predominaba en su tono.

-¿Qué quieres de ella entonces?- Pregunto mamá.- ¿Qué te propones?- Su voz fue mordaz, casi tanto como la sonrisa triunfal de Patch al rozar el anillo en mi dedo.

-Me propongo pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, protegerla y hacerla feliz- Dijo y se llevó mi mano a sus labios.- Me propongo cumplir al pie de la letra los votos que le he jurado ante el cielo.- Los ojos de mi madre fueron directamente hacia el anillo en mi dedo anular, palideció y acto seguido chispas ardientes salieron de sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con votos?- Exclamo, Vee arrastró su silla unos centímetros hacia atrás.

 _-"Santa mierda, estamos muertos, todos nosotros"-_ me lanzó Vee.

-Nos hemos casado- Dije con resolución.

-Casado…- repitió mamá poniéndose de pie, Patch la siguió.

-Casado- Asintió sin soltarme la mano- No espero tu bendición Blythe, pero si espero que respetes nuestras decisiones y que comprendas lo importante que es para Nora que su madre forme parte de su vida.

-Casado, ¡Tú eres menor de edad! ¡Por el amor de Dios Nora! ¡Tienes diecisiete años!- Arremetió mamá- ¡Ese matrimonio es ilegal! ¿Qué edad tienes tú? Seguramente siglos, esto es estupro- casi me reí.

-Las leyes del cielo están por encima de toda norma mamá- Refute- Hemos jurado ante el cielo con nuestra sangre, es el acto más legal que puedes ofrecer, y si quieres jugar con esas cartas Hank Millar debía tener como mínimo unos cuatrocientos años cuando te conoció- Estaba comenzando a molestarme con ella.

-¿Estas embarazada?- Lanzó de repente, quede en shock y Vee no puedo controlar las carcajadas, Patch cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Claro que no!- Me puse furiosa, ¿Esa era la clase de chica que creía que era?- Me case con Patch por decisión propia, no hubo ningún motivo fortuito.-

Mamá caminó en círculos, respirando forzadamente, vi las lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos y luego estos se posaron sobre una foto familiar que aún descansaba sobre la chimenea de la estancia. En ella mi padre me sostenía en brazos, yo debía tener unos ocho años, ella misma había tomado la fotografía.

-¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres?- Me pregunto.

-Él me hace feliz, lo amo mamá, es todo lo que quiero- Me aferré a Patch para no caerme y me preparé para una nueva ronda de improperios, pero ella se dejó caer sobre el sofá de nuevo y asintió levemente.

-¿Dónde van a vivir?- Preguntó visiblemente agotada, sus hombros cayeron unos centímetros y supe que habíamos ganado el asalto.

-Tenemos una casa cerca de los muelles.- Dijo Patch.

-Terminarás el instituto y vas a ir a la universidad- Amenazó mamá y yo sonreí asintiendo.

-Eso puede darlo por hecho- Intervino Patch volviendo a sentarse.

-Voy a necesitar un tiempo para asimilar todo esto.- Musitó mamá pesadamente.

Unas dos horas más tarde Patch descendía las escaleras haciendo malabares con tres enormes maletas, Vee iba tras él cargando un par de cajas y yo los seguí con un par más, no había premeditado llevarme mis cosas esa misma noche, pero Patch parecía ansioso, mi habitación parecía intacta, salvo por el espacio vacío donde habían estado mis libros, los cajones ahora sin uso y el armario que increíblemente aún conservaba un tercio de su contenido, no me había fijado en la cantidad de ropa que había acaparado.

El Cadillac estaba a reventar, mi madre nos despidió desde la puerta y yo me entretuve un momento con Vee mientras Patch intentaba cerrar las puertas traseras del auto.

-Eso ha sido mucho más entretenido que ver una serie por la tele- Dijo Vee pasándome un brazo por los hombros- Dime que la vida de casada no se llevara a mi mejor amiga.-

-Nunca- Aseguré- te veré mañana en el instituto-

-Y me contaras todos los detalles con una docena de Donuts para el almuerzo-

Di un vistazo al neón mientras salía por el camino hacia la carretera y respire profundamente, hacía seis meses yo era una chica dentro de lo común, una chica que había perdido y que ahora había encontrado la felicidad completa, me pregunte si Scott habría visto lo sucedido esta noche y miré al cielo rogando que tanto él como papá me enviaran su aprobación.

Patch abrió la puerta para mí y entré en el auto, unos segundos más tarde, él estaba a mi lado, tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos deteniéndose más de lo necesario, sonreí.

-Llévame a casa Jev.- Dije en un susurro, él se acercó y beso mis labios con ternura, sus ojos negros brillaron como dos gemas mientras ponía en marcha el motor.

-Tus deseos son ordenes Ángel-


End file.
